1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to latches, and, more particularly, to gate latches.
2. Description of the Related Art
Locking gate latches are conventional. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,201,030 to Timothy discloses a gate lock device with front and rear units that are mounted on opposite sides of a structure such as a gate post. Timothy also discloses a key-actuated rear lock in a second housing of the rear unit. Many prior art gate latches, including the Timothy patent, teach the use of one or two spindles that are disposed throughout the gate structure associated with the latch. Prior art gates have not, however, employed a spindle of adjustable length that is located on the outside of the gate post, as in the present invention.